


Niedlich

by Nightmary



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Not Serious
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmary/pseuds/Nightmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi zeigt Kuroko, dass ihre Freunde alle leicht durchschaubar sind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niedlich

Sprachlos schauten die fünf Jungen auf den Szene vor ihnen.

 

„Das ist unglaublich...“, sagte der Grünhaarige fassungslos. Und seine sonst so geordnete distanzierte Art wurde von dem Anblick vollkommen durcheinander gebracht.

 

„... niedlich! So süß!“, ergänzte der große pinkhaarige Junge, der neben ihm stand und ihn um Längen überragte und seine ganze monoton, dumpfe und stoische Haltung war einem Blick der Verzückung und Verwunderung gewichen.

 

„Wah, ich brauche einen Fotoapparat!“, rief der Blonde, der große Augen machte und sich beherrschen musste, um die beiden Personen, die sie betrachteten zu knuddeln. Wegen fehlender Kamera nahm er einfach nur sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und knipste ein Bild.

„Mein neuer Hintergrund.“, meinte er strahlend.

 

„Wenn sie herausbekommen, dass wir sie niedlich nennen, sind wir alle tot.“, sagte der vierte Junge, dessen Gesicht trotz der bedrohlichen Aussage leicht rot war und sich so mit seinen knallroten Haaren stach.

 

„Das ist es wert.“, stellte der Blauhaarige neben ihm fest, schauderte aber bei der Vorstellung auch ein wenig. „Geb mir mal dein Handy, Kise. Ich muss ein Bild hiervon an Momoi schicken.“

 

Da bewegte sich einer der beiden Jungen, die sie so in Aufregung versetzt hatten.

 

„Oh Mist.“, murmelte der Blauhaarige leise.

 

„Wah... wir sollten ganz schnell weg.“, meinte der Blonde, der aufhörte weitere Bilder mit dem Handy zu machen.

 

Möglichst leise, versuchten sie sich zu verdrücken.

 

Kaum waren sie zwei Zimmer weiter, atmeten alle fünf auf.

 

Währenddessen sah der eine der beiden Jungen, die die anderen betrachtet hatten mit einem ausdruckslosem Gesicht auf die offene Tür vor ihnen.

 

„Du hattest recht.“, wandte er sich an den anderen Jungen, der ihn mit seinen beiden unterschiedlichfarbigen Augen ansah und diabolisch grinste.

 

„Ich habe immer recht.“, stellte er selbstbewusst fest.

 

„Mh.“, machte der andere.

 

„Ah, ich muss mich bedanken. Das liefert mir viel Material. Sie werden jetzt ständig Angst davor haben, dass ich hiervon erfahre und besonders gefügig und wenig aufmüpfig sein.“

 

„Ich habe das nicht gemacht, um emotional zu erpressen.“, stellte der andere fest.

 

„Ich weiß. Aber es ist ein netter Nebeneffekt. Und du hast es mir ja nicht glauben wollen.“

 

„Das sie so reagieren, wenn wir uns schlafend stellen, war zu seltsam.“

 

„Menschen sind leicht zu manipulieren.“

 

„Ich schätze, du hast recht.“


End file.
